narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizuno Clan
The Mizuno clan (水野一族, Mizuno Ichizoku) is one of the five noble clans of Konohagakure. They are known for their proficiency in water-based jutsu as well at their strict regulations involving the place of women in the shinobi world. Washi Mizuno is the current head of the clan with Toshi Mizuno decided to be the upcoming head. History Before the era of ninja villages, the Mizuno clan was once a part of the Hyuga clan. Though after several years of mistreatment from those of the Hyuga who possessed the Byakugan, those without the "eyes" revolted against the higher members of the clan, staring a civil war. Several years later, after several lives on both sides were lost, the two factions decided to find a way to bring peace back into their lives, no longer wishing to fight endlessly. During these peace talks, it was decided that the clan would separate into two distinct clans. Those with the Byakugan kept the name Hyuga, while the other faction took on the name of Mizuno. Since those events, the clan has separated into several parts. Many clan members currently reside near the ocean or other water-based ninja villages such as Takigakure. However, a larger part of the clan resides within Konohagakure in order to keep watch over the Hyuga clan and their activities. Abilities Ninjutsu As a clan, they are renowned for their abilities with water jutsu, almost equaling the Uchiha's proficiency with fire jutsu. Their signature jutsu is the One With Water Technique. This jutsu allows the user, after much training, to control the movement and phase of water using only their chakra. No hand signs must be memorized for this style of fighting but good chakra control is needed to master the technique. Another jutsu that the clan utilizes, and created, is the Living Water Technique. While using this jutsu, a shinobi is able to use his or her own body water as a medium while using the One with Water if more water is needed but is not present. The benefit is that the water within one's own body is far stronger and able to move with more precision and agility than any other water utilized. However, it was soon labeled a kinjutsu due to the effects of dehydration while using the technique. Kenjutsu Several shinobi that hail from the Mizuno clan learn from a young age how to fight with a sword. Many members have a natural ability when it comes to such a fighting style, seen as how Amaya was able to easily pick up the art. Many clan members that reside in Konohagakure have learned and mastered the A-rank technique Dance of the Crescent Moon. Such abilities can attest to the overall capabilities with kenjutsu. Byakugan Before the Mizuno Clan separated themselves from the Hyūga Clan, the Byakugan kekkei genkai was a very prominent trait among several members of the clan. However, do to the remaining hostility between the two clans, many Mizuno Clan members detest those within their clan who have the eyes because of the memories they bring up of the past war. Many of these members are often banished from the clan or are sometimes killed at a young age. This lead to the occurrence of the Byakugan to slowly diminish, becoming rare among clan members. The most notable instance of this happening is Kaori Mizuno, the daughter of Washi Mizuno. Due to the persecution of such clan members, it has been unknown how strong the Byakugan can be among clan members. However, with Kaori being the only known clan member to utilize her eyes regularly it has been seen that the eyes can still be potent, being stronger than Hinata's own eyes. Whether this is a normal occurrence or not among clan members with the eyes is unknown. Beliefs Perhaps the one thing the Mizuno clan is known for throughout the shinobi world, is their idea of the role of women. Several members believe that women do not belong on the battlefield. Instead, their place is in the home, taking care of the children and seeing to the health and well-being of their shinobi counterparts. However, despite not being allowed on the battlefield, female members of the clan of a lower rank are permitted to serve as spies into enemy territory. This exception though is forbidden to any daughters of the head of the clan. Furthermore, it is a common practice for the daughters of the clan head to be married off to further add to the Mizuno clan's wealth and power within the world. From an early age, the heiresses are taught the duties of womanhood and how to attract a suitable husband and raise children in a shinobi household. However, Washi's eldest daughter Amaya Mizuno seeks to change these ways of her clan and put forth an end to the regulations and traditions imposed upon women. Known Members *Washi Mizuno *Kiyomi Mizuno *Amaya Mizuno *Toshi Mizuno *Kaori Mizuno *Masami Mizuno Trivia * The name Mizuno means "water field". * The clan's symbol, the wood poppy flower, has the meaning of wealth and success. Category:Ninja Clans